


silk

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Stockings, This is just smut, hell yeah, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin comes home from a very stressful day at work. All he wants to do is eat and sleep. But Levi has a little surprise for him that makes him forget his horrible day entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first off, this is actually part of the 30 Day OTP challenge kink edition (or the 30 Day smut challenge how I like to call it) . Day 1 and shit. I was planning on doing it, I really was, but I don't think I will ever be able to write all thirty days... because of reasons. Yes. But I thought I'd post this anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> There's a [sequel now!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4220457)

"I'm home," Erwin says with a sigh, the door falling shut behind him. He throws his key ring onto the table that stands next to the door and starts unbuttoning his coat.

"Welcome home," comes from inside the apartment, but Erwin doesn't even find the heart to smile to Levi's voice. His day was awful and all Erwin wants to do is lie down and sleep, probably for the rest of the week. Maybe he should eat first, though, Erwin doesn't smell any food. But Levi is home.

Erwin puts his coat away and works his shoes off quickly, because Levi will kill him if he doesn't, afterwards he checks the kitchen. But it's empty, no pot on the stove, no Levi in front of it like usual.

"Levi?" Erwin asks into the apartment. "Where are you?"

"Here," Levi calls back and Erwin rolls his eyes.

"Where's here? I'm hungry, why didn't you make dinner?"

Somewhere in the apartment Levi snorts and Erwin follows the noise.

"I'm not your fucking kitchen wench, you know."

"I know, I know," Erwin sighs, definitely not up for an argument with his boyfriend. He loosens his tie and figures Levi's voice comes from the living room. "I just had an awful day, Mike's been sick all week and Zackley made me do all his work. I just-"

Erwin stops in his tracks, hands stilling on his tie. He hardly stepped into the living room and Levi's standing there, right in his view. Erwin has seen Levi so many times already. Has seen him with tight jeans that made Erwin want to smack his little butt, has seen him with one of his own shirts and nothing more, has seen him without anything at all. But this, Erwin hasn't seen before. And he thinks it's the most obscene thing he's ever seen.

Levi's standing there, hands on his hips, body a smooth curve. He's not wearing much, and what he wears, Erwin never would've thought he would ever see on Levi. His nipples are bare, but right underneath, he's wearing a corset. It's green, with black, swirling patterns all over it, black lace tracing the cloth in just the right places. His private parts, are covered with black lace panties and Erwin can see the skin shining through. The corset holds straps that run down Levi's thighs to the dark stockings he's wearing and further down, Erwin sees high heels on his feet. They're black, just like most of his outfit and Erwin has to take the sight in for a long moment, eyes wide, jaw agape.

"Like what you see?" Levi purrs, swaying his hips. He reaches down and snaps the strap on his left thigh. The noise when it hits Levi's skin makes Erwin flinch.

"Levi," he breathes out, eyes still on Levi's body rather than his face. "What... what are..." Erwin doesn't know what to say. He swallows and feels suddenly very hot, so he loosens his collar, watches how Levi traces his sides with the heels of his hands.

"You've been so stressed lately," Levi says, turning around to show Erwin the back of his sinful outfit. "You don't even have time to look at me."

Erwin swallows again, traces Levi's backside with his eyes. The lace of the corset forms at bow on Levi's back and the tight panties almost reveal the whole curve of his ass. They touch the skin close to where Levi's cheeks meet each other, rather than where they meet his thighs. They look so good on Levi's fair skin and Erwin has to swallow yet again.

"Sorry," is all Erwin manages to say, thoughts too busy trying to take the sight in. "You look..."

"I know," Levi interrupts with a soft purr and turns around again, stalks the short way across the living room to where Erwin stands. His hips sway while he walks, steady despite the high heels, and the shoes clatter on the wooden floor. Erwin swallows again and Levi stops right in front of him, reaches out and pulls the crumpled tie away from Erwin's neck. He lets it fall to the floor and starts unbuttoning Erwin's shirt. Erwin watches his delicate fingers, but keeps his own at his sides, unsure what to do.

"You can touch it, you know," Levi sighs out, a finger sneaking past Erwin's shirt to rub the skin underneath. "Feels nice."

Erwin breathes heavy through his nose and reaches out slowly. His hands find Levi's waist and he carefully traces the corset, rubs his thumbs over the silky cloth. It's so smooth and feels really nice, so Erwin keeps touching it, rubs the lace softly between his fingers and brings his hands to Levi's back to feel out the crossing laces. He brushes down, feeling out the scarce cloth of Levi's panties, meets the firm skin of his ass quickly.

Levi hums to the touch and flattens his palms on Erwin's chest, rubs up to his shoulders to brush the shirt off. Erwin smiles and dips down, almost too much, out of a habit, but finds Levi's lips. He tastes minty, like toothpaste and Erwin sighs quietly, pulls Levi closer to deepen the kiss. Levi's hands come up to brush through Erwin's hair and Erwin smiles, slowly eases the kiss and presses his lips to Levi's jaw. He covers it with soft kisses, one hand following the criss-cross of lace on Levi's back.

"Feels really nice," Erwin agrees with a deep hum, nibbling at the skin right under Levi's ear. "I didn't know you hid something like this in your wardrobe."

Levi hisses, "I didn't," and pushes Erwin away. Erwin is confused for a moment and Levi snorts at his lost expression.

"Go take a shower," he says, serious, but then something playful glistens in his grey eyes. "You have five minutes."

Levi stalks away and Erwin feels hot arousal swirling in his belly when he watches Levi from behind. It's such a lecherously beautiful sight, how Levi's hips sway more than usual, the panties covering his skin hardly leaving room for imagination.

"I might start without you if you keep standing there," Levi says, looking over his shoulder with the most beautiful bedroom eyes Erwin's ever seen.

"For god's sake, just please keep those shoes on," Erwin almost moans the words, his whole body itching to tackle Levi to the floor and just take him right there. But Erwin knows better than to try, so he practically starts ripping his clothes off. Levi smirks at him and continues stalking towards the bedroom, heels audible on the floor.

"I'm counting," he purrs and Erwin starts moving, rips the rest of his clothes off on the way to the bathroom and doesn't even care about the mess he makes. He rubs himself clean in less than two minutes and when he enters the bedroom, he's still busy drying himself off.

Levi is lying on the bed, the sheets perfectly inviting to have sex on, and when he sees Erwin, a smirk tugs at his lips. He turns around so he's lying on his back and moves his legs, pushes one heel into the mattress and stretches his other leg into the air. It makes him look like something forbidden and Erwin swallows hard, because he wants nothing more than to break that imaginary rule right now.

"Oh Levi," Erwin sighs out, the towel falling to the floor. "You're so beautiful."

Levi hums satisfied and puts his palms onto his thighs, rubs the white skin that peeks through his outfit and when he snaps one of the straps again, Erwin moves to the bed. Levi moves his legs slowly, makes room for Erwin and Erwin takes the invitation gladly, crawls onto the bed, between Levi's legs and leans down to kiss him. Levi welcomes him open mouthed and his hands find the skin of Erwin's back. It's still a little damp, did Erwin not pay too much attention to dry himself properly, but Levi doesn't seem to mind, rubs small patterns onto the wetness. Erwin hums to the touch, tongue swirling around Levi's, hands touching the silk covering the body underneath.

When Erwin pulls away from the kiss, Levi huffs out a hot breath and licks his lips, eyes almost closed, but the aroused spark shimmers through and Erwin finds the bare skin on Levi's thighs. The skin is firm and smooth, a soft layer of hair on top, just like usual.

"Maybe you should've shaved," Erwin teases, a small smirk on his lips. Levi wrinkles his nose and wraps his legs around Erwin. They feel different, heavier, and Erwin feels one of the heels nudging his skin.

"I'm not a woman," Levi says, dry, and Erwin smiles, fingers ghosting over Levi's groin.

"No, you're not," he says with a hum, feels the bulge forming in Levi's panties. It's different, with the soft, lacy cloth covering it, but Erwin likes it.

"I'm glad you're not," he adds, but Levi doesn't react. He just curls his hand into Erwin's hair and pulls him into another kiss. Erwin smiles and submits, welcomes Levi's tongue that probes his lips. The kiss is slow, deep and affectionate and Erwin uses the time to feel out every inch of Levi's body. His fingertips prickle when he runs over the silky clothes Levi's wearing and it makes him feel like he has a present to unwrap. But maybe he doesn't want to unwrap it. Not yet.

Erwin pulls away slowly, giving Levi's lips another swipe and then he straightens his back, Levi's legs falling back onto the mattress. His chest his heaving steady, but Erwin can see the bulge that's hardly contained by the small panties. The sight makes Erwin hum and he strokes the bare skin of Levi's thighs, traces the straps that hold the stockings. Levi seems content, gives Erwin time to look, his own eyes heavy and wanton, but patient. Levi is not always like this, so tame, but Erwin knows he just likes the attention. He does realise he hasn't given Levi much of it this week and he hates the thought of it. But he's going to make up for it now. Especially when Levi offers himself in such a lovely way.

Erwin leans down again, but just brushes Levi's lips shortly, presses a line of kisses along his chin and jaw and moves to Levi's neck. Levi sighs and Erwin smiles against the soft skin, breathes in Levi's lovely scent. It's something spicy, something Erwin would describe as foreign, and he always loved it. He presses his tongue to Levi's neck to taste it and hums when Levi tilts his head to make some room for Erwin to run his tongue along the line of his neck. Erwin sucks a few faint marks into the skin, nibbles at Levi's collarbones and then moves down to his chest, one hand trailing over the skin around the strap on Levi's right leg. Levi receives sweetly, breath calm, but loud enough to tell Erwin he's enjoying it. He bucks into the soft touch here and there, moves his leg when Erwin's hand stops brushing. It warms Erwin with tender arousal and he moves down Levi chest to lap his tongue over one of his nipples. Levi huffs out a small moan, more telling Erwin to do it again than anything else, so Erwin does.

He keeps it up for a while, his tongue darting over Levi's chest, over his nipples that start to perk up in turns, and sometimes up again over Levi's neck. Levi's breath grows louder with every little touch and when he finally raises his leg to nudge Erwin, he's almost panting. Erwin smirks and bites one of Levi's nipples softly, makes him squirm, before he raises his head.

Levi's eyelids seem to have dropped even more and the haze in the grey gaze, makes Erwin well aware of his own cock that hangs heavy between his legs. He groans deep into his throat and leans down again, but before his lips meet Levi's, he grabs the slender hips and flips the smaller man onto his stomach. Levi lets out a small noise, hips rising from the sheets, probably because the pressure is too much. Erwin is well aware that Levi's already hard in his tight little panties and he smirks into Levi's skin when he kisses his neck.

"Shit, what are you doing," Levi breathes out, shivering when Erwin's tongue presses to his spine and trails down. Erwin hums and presses a kiss to Levi's shoulder blade, runs his finger along the crossing lace that covers his back.

"Giving you all the attention you need of course," Erwin says and Levi grunts, but if he wanted to say something, it dies when Erwin's fingers reach his ass. One of them slips under the panties and rubs along the crease between Levi's cheeks. Levi exhales a loud breath, a shiver running through his body Erwin can feel on his lips, and then he buries his face in the pillows. Erwin finds it weird how his affection mingles with a small sting of guilt. Levi is rarely this tame in bed, he's usually more fierce and Erwin wonders if he neglected him for too long. He didn't do it on purpose, he just didn't have the time for much. Still, it's a little weird, but feeling out Levi's obscene outfit yet again, Erwin wonders if, maybe, Levi is a little embarrassed after all. The thought makes Erwin smile again and he doesn't even find the time to feel bad about it. He just buries his face in Levi's back and breathes hot kisses onto the skin till Levi starts to sweat. Erwin licks it away and settles between Levi's legs again, pushes them further apart and tugs at the panties. Levi wiggles his hips, pushes his ass further into the air and Erwin feels around Levi's legs to find the straps on Levi's thighs. He snaps one of them against the skin, Levi shuddering, and then flicks it open.

Levi moves to look over his shoulder and Erwin gives him a tender look covered in lust and starts pulling the panties down over Levi's right leg, where he just released the strap.

"These were expensive you know," Levi huffs out. "Don't wear them out."

Erwin smirks, just keeps pulling the panties down. "I'll buy you more," he says, winks and makes it hard for Levi to keep his balance when he grabs his leg to somehow get the panties off on one side. Levi grunts, but lets him, buries his face in the pillows again and Erwin makes sure he's steady before he lets go of Levi's leg. The panties are now dangling on Levi's left thigh, but Erwin just didn't want to ease the second strap. He kind of likes that. And he likes the sight of Levi's bare ass, as beautiful as it looked with those tight panties hardly covering anything.

Erwin hums to the sight and rubs his palms over Levi's cheeks, down to his thighs to push his legs further apart. Levi obeys and Erwin leans down to press small kisses to the firm curve, but doesn't waste too much time with it. He loves teasing Levi and he knows, secretly, Levi enjoys it too, but it's time for a little more, so Erwin runs his tongue down along the crevice between Levi's cheeks and finds the muscle hidden between them. Levi twitches when Erwin spreads his cheeks and breathes hot onto the swirling skin, moans when Erwin gives it a probing lick.

Erwin gives it time, covers Levi's cheeks with kisses, brushes the skin of his thighs and runs his thumb along Levi's balls up to the tip of his cock here and there. Levi starts breathing louder and when Erwin finally settles his mouth between his cheeks to concentrate on licking Levi's muscle, Levi starts to moan and cusses nonsense into the pillows. Erwin enjoys it all the more like that, pushes his tongue past Levi's easing muscle, has him clench around the wet sensation, hips quivering. It swirls Erwin's own arousal and is tongue starts digging deeper, moving faster. Levi keeps moaning, more curses leaving his lips with gasps, his hips pushing up to meet Erwin's eager tongue. Erwin could do that the whole night, but when he slips a finger into Levi alongside his tongue, Levi moans especially loud.

"Shit, shit," he hisses out, a hand coming back, searching for Erwin's head. He finds it, tangles his fingers into Erwin's hair, but doesn't seem able to really grasp it. And Erwin has no intention of stopping.

" _Erwin_ ," Levi moans out, hips shaking stiffly, like he tries not to move. Erwin smirks and eases his tongue of Levi's twitching muscle, presses a few small kisses to his cheeks while his finger keeps probing carefully.

"Go ahead," he breathes against the skin, tongue already lapping back to Levi's entrance. "Take what you need."

Levi curses again, hips shaking, obviously tries to hold his orgasm back, but when Erwin's hand sneaks to his twitching cock, Levi looses it. He moans strangled and his hips shake almost violently when the orgasm ripples through his body. Erwin hums and works him through, tongue steady around Levi's muscle, fingers rubbing Levi's cock just where Erwin knows the smaller man likes it. It grips Levi for a couple of seconds, but then he goes still and Erwin carefully retreats from his sensitive areas, instead presses a few soft kisses to Levi's left cheek.

Levi doesn't move for a couple of seconds, just somehow hangs there, panting, trying to catch his breath. Erwin loves it, rubs soothing hands over Levi's thighs, down his legs, till Levi moves again. He exhales a raw, breathy groan and shifts to turn around on his own. Erwin gives him the space for it, but finds himself between Levi's legs again soon enough, their lips locked in a tender kiss. The kiss feels a little sloppy at first, Levi still shaken from his orgasm, but it grows fierce quickly and Erwin has to pull away to catch his breath. He swallows a few times, hands brushing over the cloth still covering Levi's stomach.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks and Levi snorts, or tries, but doesn't really manage.

"Just do me already," he demands, eyes already full of lust again. Erwin takes the expression in for a moment, Levi's cheeks flushed, hair a mess, sticking to his forehead with sweat here and there. He looks marvellous and Erwin hums, jaw tightening to restrain himself.

"You're so lovely Levi," he sighs out and dips down for another kiss before Levi can answer. If Levi wanted to retort, Erwin swallows it up and when they break the kiss, Erwin is already straining his arm for the night shelf. He's not going to make Levi wait any longer if he wants it this much.

Erwin brushes Levi's lips shortly again before he shuffles back, places the lube on the mattress to stuff a pillow under Levi's ass. Levi raises his hips obediently and throws one of his legs over Erwin's shoulder. Erwin smiles and holds it with one hand, nuzzles his face against the sensation. Maybe the stockings look a little better than they feel, but,  _oh_ , do they look good on Levi. Maybe it makes Erwin want to just look at Levi again, but when Levi moves his leg up and down slightly, he reaches for the lube and snaps the bottle open. Levi hums, his leg dragging along Erwin's neck, the heel of the shoes he's still wearing touching Erwin's shoulder. Erwin presses a kiss to Levi's leg and manages to slicks his fingers up with one hand to keep holding the leg on his shoulder. Levi watches him silently, eyes droopy and he parts his lips for a small moan when Erwin's fingers slip between his cheeks. The first, slips in right away, Levi already relaxed from Erwin's tongue and the second follows almost as easy not long after. Erwin is careful, stretches Levi patiently, but not very slowly. His cock starts to ache, especially when his gaze wanders up and down Levi's body. He looks too good to be real and Erwin wants nothing more than to bury himself in that beautiful body.

The third finger slips in with small resistance and Erwin probes and curls relentlessly, makes Levi moan and squirm, relaxing even more. When Erwin's fingers push against Levi's prostate, Erwin's name slips from Levi's lips in a breathy moan and Erwin shudders, needy. He eases his fingers out and reaches for the lube again to pour a good amount of it onto his aching cock. He groans when he rubs it up and down his length, relieved to finally get some pressure. Levi encourages him with a soft groan and Erwin squeezes the leg in his grip when he moves forward to hover over Levi's body. Their lips meet when Erwin's cock pushes against Levi's entrance and they moan into each other's throats when it slips in.

Levi is tight and hot and wonderful and Erwin lets the leg slip from his shoulder so Levi can wrap both of them around his waist. He's trembling, but already moving against Erwin, so Erwin keeps pushing till his skin is flush with Levi's, his cock throbbing deep in the wonderful heat of Levi's ass.

Levi breaks the kiss first, gasps for some air and runs his hands messily through Erwin's hair, trails down to rub his shoulders and his back and Erwin presses his face to Levi's neck and starts moving. Levi moves right with him, easily, like it's second nature and they fall into a steady rhythm in mere seconds.

Levi unravels beautifully under Erwin's thrusts, lips parted to make room for all the sinful noises that tumbles out of his throat. His eyes are locked with Erwin's the whole time, heavy lidded, but steady, like he wants to capture Erwin and Erwin leans down, his hot breath mingling with Levi's.

"Shit, Erwin," Levi groans out, eyes darting down just a second to glance at Erwin's lips. "Don't leave me hanging for so long."

Erwin knows immediately what Levi's talking about and he deepens his thrusts like an apology. Levi takes it with a moan, but his brows quiver in a frown, so Erwin dips down to kiss his face.

"I'm sorry," he huffs out, sucking the sweat from Levi's temple. "I was just so busy."

It's hard to talk like this, but maybe, Erwin's almost gotten used to it. Levi always tends to spill in the most inappropriate situations and mostly, it's during sex. It's like his vent or something, but Erwin doesn't mind. He likes settling things like that, because it means Levi is not horribly angry with him.

"Yeah," Levi groans, stops for a few uncontrolled noises, hips shaking. Erwin knows where to angle to hit Levi's prostate, and he knows he's close, but he waits.

"Too busy to look at me," Levi continues and Erwin wonders if it's the only reason for Levi's little surprise. Probably not, but it doesn't really matter. Erwin feels guilty, and Levi knows it, so they're fine. They always are.

"I'm sorry," Erwin repeats anyway, catches Levi's lips for a short kiss. "I love you Levi, always."

"I know-  _ah shit._ " Levi squeezed his eyes shut with a loud moan when Erwin's cock brushes his prostate. He cusses for a moment and then practically yanks Erwin down for another kiss. It's fierce and full of Levi's feeling, so Erwin swallows it up like it's the air he needs to breathe. When they part, they're both panting and Erwin quickens his pace, Levi sneaking a hand between their bodies to touch himself.

"I know, I know," he moans, like a mantra and arches his back, shows Erwin the beauty of his strained neck. Erwin groans and licks over Levi's jumping Adam's apple, returns a low, "I know," and shifts his weigh onto one of his arms to touch Levi with the other hand. Afterwards they can't form words any longer, they just moan and groan with their skin slapping together and Erwin feels his orgasm close. He straightens his back and grabs Levi's waist, thumbs digging into the silk covering his skin, thrusting even harder and faster. Levi's legs tremble and his own hand starts moving faster, matching Erwin's ruthless thrust and when he starts moaning Erwin's name over and over again, Erwin's hips stutter. He groans back Levi's name and shoots his orgasm inside Levi's twitching heat with stuttering hips. It wraps him up and he keeps thrusting, pushes Levi over the edge not long after. They moan together a last time, Erwin watching the orgasm rippling through Levi's body beautifully and then they stop and Erwin falls heavy onto Levi's body.

They need a second to collect their breaths, but they manage, and Erwin sneaks up for another kiss. It's all soft again, slow and worn-out, but beautiful and Erwin sighs before he pulls away. Levi's legs drop from his waist and Erwin eases out slowly, throws himself onto the mattress to cool off.

"Shit." Levi moves first, finally kicks the heels from his feet and stretches his legs out. Erwin watches him with slight amusement, rolls onto his side.

"I don't know how you came up with this idea," Erwin muses, watching how Levi starts working the stockings off. He's actually pretty careful about it, rolls them down his slender legs as if to make sure they don't rip. The panties that were still dangling from his leg, follow. "But it was a really good idea."

Levi snorts and shoots Erwin a weird glance, then drops back onto the mattress after removing the cloth from his legs. He turns to lie on his stomach and places his head on his crossed arms, looking at Erwin.

"Give me a hand?"

Erwin smiles and sits up, rolls his shoulders and shakes his arms before he runs his palm over Levi's back. He traces the laces and then pulls the bow open. It doesn't seem to have loosened a single bit and Erwin admires Levi's skill for a second.

"I really am sorry, you know," Erwin mumbles, still pulling the lace out of the small eyelets. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

Levi snorts, his eyes closed when Erwin looks at his face.

"I know that," he says, lips barely parting. "So Mike's sick, huh? Fucker. It's his fault."

Erwin laughs softly and rubs a soothing hand over Levi's back.

"It's not."

"I know." Levi sighs and looks at Erwin again, moves when Erwin tugged the last bit of lace free. He works the corset off and places it on the mattress next to the rolled up stockings for the moment. It immediately makes him look different, but he's just as beautiful as ever and Erwin tackles him back onto the bed, buries his face somewhere in Levi's skin despite the smaller man squirming.

"We should do this again you know," Erwin mumbles after Levi stopped struggling, raises his head to watch his expression. Levi doesn't react for a long moment, but then he reaches out and brushes a few stray hairs out of Erwin's face.

"Yeah," he answers, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I'd like to see you in high heels and lace panties."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so. I don't even know. I'm so guilty. I LOVE MEN IN LINGERIE OKAY AND I LOVE MEN IN STOCKINGS EVEN MORE. It's like... my ultimate kink. Men in heels... I can't do anything about it. I really can't.  
> Please note, that I wrote this three weeks ago. And I haven't read it since omg. I hope it's still uh... okay or whatever.  
> Maybe, if I'm in the mood I'll post some more of the days I managed to write, but don't expect too much. I won't do this in thirty days because... of reasons, and I probably won't do them all. *sighs* If I post more however, please note, that the setting will be totally random. I played with different kinds of AU's and stuff. Some could be canon verse. But as said, don't expect too much. I'm not sure if I will post any more of the crap I wrote so far *hides*  
> Anyway, (I hope this works) here is my [Tumblr!](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) with the challenge if ur interested or something.  
> That said, I guess that's it.  
>  ~~Oh and, maybe, one day, many many moons from today, I will write a sequel to this... and put some sexy lingerie on Erwin... maybe. (I want to but reasons you know)~~
> 
>  
> 
> [The sequel finally happened!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4220457)


End file.
